Gems of Love
by Princess Sakura2456
Summary: mikan and her twin arrive at Gakuen alice, both are bullied and ill treated, but when they meet Ruka and NAtsume will their fate change? ofcourse Something much more than friend ship is bound to happen! Discontinued for awhile
1. Chapter 1

The Gems Of Power

Mikan Sakura and her sister Yory Sakura were just normal alice wielders, Not! Mikan and her sister Yory were far from normal! Both siblings were possessors of the rarest alice, nullification, Mikan also has the dangerous SEC alices. Yory is more fascinating, she has all 6 elemental alices( but only 2 is known to the world, Yory has a cold personality while her twin sister was all bubbly and cheerful.) They may be twins but are identical.

_**Name: Yory Sakura**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Alices: Water, Wind and nullification**_

_**Date of birth: 1**__**st**__** January 1996**_

_**Hair color: Brown (long)**_

_**Eye color: Emerald**_

_**Hair style: Messy braided**_

_**Fave color: Black, White, Blue, Red and Green.**_

_**Fave game: all sports**_

_**Fave subjects: all subjects**_

_**Worst subjects: none**_

_**Hobby: not talking**_

_**Dislikes: to see Mikan cry/ see Mikan sad**_

_**Hates: who ever hurts Mikan **_

_**Likes: being alone**_

_**Fave food: Ramen**_

_**Fave sports: everything**_

_**Specials in: Marshal Arts, Judo, Aikido, Karate, fencing, beam balance, football, badminton….. etc**_

_**She is especially quite and never talks in public, her personality is cold; some say her heart is pure stone; no one can come near her except for Mikan without being thrown half way into the air. She always shows no emotion. There are rumors about she had once drowned a boy who had pulled Mikan's hair. Warning: she is extremely strong so if you wanna admire her does it from far away, far far away! (She is older than Mikan by a whole 25 minutes) **_

_**Name: Mikan Sakura **_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Alices: Nullification and SEC **_

_**Date of birth: 1**__**st**__** January 1996**_

_**Hair color: hazel (short)**_

_**Eye color: hazel brown **_

_**Hair style: lose with a red or pink hair clip**_

_**Fave color: Pink, Purple, Yellow, Orange and Light Green**_

_**Fave game: hide and seek**_

_**Fave subjects: All except Bio and Maths**_

_**Worst subjects: Bio and Maths**_

_**Hobby: everything girls like to do (even play dress up!)**_

_**Dislikes: to see friends sad**_

_**Hates: scary things**_

_**Likes: to help everyone, cheerlead**_

_**Fave food: rice balls made by Yory**_

_**Fave sports: Doge ball, volley ball, badminton and tennis**_

_**Specials: Cheerleading and gymnastics, volley ball, badminton, tennis, dancing and singing**_

_**She is the exact opposite of Yory, her personality is bubbly and cherry, and she can smile at almost any situation. But is sometimes extremely dense, some say that her heart is pure gold. She puts Miss World to shame as she and her sister are angles from heaven, it is rumored that she is the only one who had ever hear Yory's voice! A rare title indeed!**_

The twins were on their way to an academy called Gukuen Alice somewhere in the kingdom of fire where all alice wielders with rare and strong alices are taken to study and to be protected from the people who capture and sell alice wielders with rare alices at the black market. The twins were inside a black limousine with a bunch of black uniformed guards. Yory stared at the seat while Mikan looked out the window like a child. "So what is your name?" one of them asked, he had a blue star under his left eye, trying to get Yory to speak up. She remained silent. "Gomen! But my Nee-san does not talk to anyone but me." Mikan smiled at the man who looked as if he was in his early twenties.

"Ah! I am sorry." He said.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"For your sister of course, you just said that she was unable to talk." He smiled.

Mikan laughed. "You misheard me! She can talk but talks only to me. By the way I am Mikan Sakura and that is my twin sister Yory Sakura." She said after her laugher died down.

"I know. By the way I am Tsubasa Andou, I just wanted to get something out of her!" the man sheepishly smiled.

"So what kinds of people are in that academy? Are they nice?" Mikan asked nervously as she looked at the large building in front of her. "You'll see!" Tsubasa smiled as he watched Yory with amusement, hoping it would get a reaction out of her but his hopes fell for she didn't even raise an eyebrow. The girls followed Tsubasa to the main building where they were shown rooms and told to get ready for classes as they were new. Yory took out her contacts and her hazel brown wig; she carefully put them on and somehow managed to stuff her long brown locks into a bun.

They then made their way to class. "Class, please listen! We have two new students." The class immediately became quite. Mikan and Yory walked in. Gasps and whispers started. "Class, please meet the Sakura twins. Now please introduce yourselves who would like to go first?" our teacher Nodacchi-sensei asked. Mikan stepped forward. "I am Sakura Mikan and that is my sister Sakura Yory. Nee-san is elder than me by 25 minutes. And of course we are 16 like you all!" Mikan said giving the loveliest smile she could.

"Now let me make their positions clear, Sakura-chan is a 5 star ranking with the ESC and Nullification alice. Sakura- san is a special star ranking and her she has possessed the water, wind and nullification alices." The teacher told the amazed class. "But how is that possible? She is certainly not royal blood!" someone asked. "I don't know, but it says here that she was born with them!" the teacher smiled giving the two twins some seats. The twins sat on their seats and took out their books they had an easy time in class, they is before lunch break.

Lunch:

Yory and Mikan made their way to the cafeteria, well at least Mikan was, Yory had packed herself some box lunch. After escorting Mikan Yory wandered off to find some place to eat her lunch. The top most place of the school was empty. She was about to eat her lunch when a girl came running. She was panting.

"Sakura-san *pant* Mikan-chan*pant* had a*pant* fight*pant* with Sumire, the leader of Natsume/ Ruka fan club and they are thrashing her! If you don't hurry, she'll have broken bones!" she said.

Yory jumped of the huge building without hesitation and landed safely on her feet then she ran for the cafeteria. Although she hated to admit it, she was scared, she'll admit it, Mikan is her only weakness if something happened to her because Yory was careless then she'd never forgive herself!

When Yory heard Mikan scream her heart almost stopped. Without waiting she burst into the room, she almost, _almost_ yelled Mikan's name, she was one second away from talking in public. The cafeteria turned towards Yory, her eyes moved from the tables to the crowd of girls there were 5 of them, in the middle was a messy Mikan, she had tomato sauce on her hair and pudding on her uniform, there were pieces of sticky meatballs and onion on her hair.

"Ah! The other twin decided to drop by to join the fun!" a girl with green cat eyes and lavender hair said.

"Oh! Sumire! Have pity on them!" one of the other girls laughed.

Yory walked to Mikan and helped her up. "Are you ok?" she whispered. "I am now!" Mikan whispered back with a weak smile, it was then only she noticed Mikan had been beaten.

Half of her face was swelling and there was a cut on her forehead, bruises covered her arms and legs while some places were blue and purple, Mikan's fingers were red and swollen.

Yory's glaze averted from Mikan to the gang of girls her emerald eyes were dark with hatred, before she knew it she lost control of herself! Her pupils vanished into the pools of emerald as she got ready to use her fire alice, Mikan immediately knew what was happening, but before she could do anything to stop her twin from going bonkers, a girl grabbed her hair and made it impossible for her to move. The girl started pulling her hair which caused Mikan to yap in pain.

Yory heard Mikan's cry and was about to turn when she felt the air around her make a sudden movement, the blonde sitting with a raven head and a black head had stood up and grabbed the girls wrist before she could cause more harm to Mikan.

"Why you!" Sumire cried as she baled her fists and tried to punch Yory, she was 99% capable to doge the attack but Sumire was stopped by a raven head with crimson eyes, he grabbed her arm and held on tight.

"This is a cafeteria, not a wresting ring!" he growled.

"H… Hai, Natsume-sama!" She stammered. Natsume let go of her hand and she started glaring draggers at Yory, who had her eyes locked on Mikan.

She went to her twin and helped her up after pushing the blonde and the girl whose wrist was held by him.

"Clumsy idiot! I left you for 5 minutes and this is what you end up getting yourself into?" Yory asked as she helped Mikan keep her hand around Yory's shoulders for support.

Mikan laughed sheepishly. Yory took her twin to the nurse room where Mikan took a shower and got the onions and meatballs out of her hair with the help of Yory.

"What did you do this time?" Yory asked as Mikan dried her hair. "Not much! I was walking to a table with my lunch tray when one of the girls tripped me, they laughed out loud, I fell and the tray was on top of me. I took out a meatball and threw it at them, I guess I had hit their leader and the fight began!" Mikan said.

There it was, their first day at school was a mess!

**I'll try to update soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who got confused, Gakuen Alice does not involve royal people. In my fanfic the term "royal" and "royal families" refer to students who come from filthy rich families and are heirlooms to their family companies. And I have mentioned about kingdoms (refer chapter 1) which are the terms used to classify the "royal families" into groups which in result becomes easier identify separately. For example the water kingdom is the family in which almost everyone has the elemental alice water. And the same principal applies for fire, earth, wind and ice. Please pm me if you wish to know more information about this fanfic.**

**Sorry for going all nerdy on you there1 but I'd like to thank u all for the reviews and all!**

**Please review1**

**-Love princess Sakura 2456-**

That night Yory couldn't sleep, it happens to her quite often, it seems that her sleep was stolen. She often wondered how people were able to sleep so easily, for her sleep would come only once a week!

So after laying on bed for a few hours she when to the washroom and got dressed rather quickly. She opened the window and jumped out.

Yory then made her way to the campus, it was peaceful and quite. "Why can't it always be like this?" she thought to herself as she went to her classroom.

It was middle of the night and no one was present, since she had chores her decided to do them. After swiping the floor, arranging the desks and writing the date on the chalk board she changed the water in the vase and went to gather some flowers.

She went to the back of the school where the gardener plants all varieties of beautiful flowers. She looked at the Sakura tree (Cherry Blossom) and was disappointed when she realized that they won't be in full blossom till spring!

After sighing she plucked a bunch of red and white roses and walked to the Sakura tree.

"You know, you look just like the Sakura tree which Okaa-san sits under while she sings to us, when Mikan and I were little." Yory said as she pressed her palm on the trunk.

"Okaa-san…" she remembered her mother. "If it wasn't for these stupid alices I have they'd be alive!" Yory yelled, it was obvious she had alices she did not even want to have!

"_Yelling won't take them away."_ Her inner voice told her.

"Your right, but I still hate them, why doesn't my life span shorten like others who posses powerful alice? It is so unfair!" Yory said.

"_Then who will protect Mikan? Do you want her to end up like everyone else in your family?"_Her inner voice growled.

"Mikan… she is the only reason why I choose to live! My reason of existence, of course I don't want her to end up like everyone else in my family!" Yory snapped.

"Stupid alices! I think they are for people who are cursed!" Yory said softly, as she turned around and headed back to the class.

"So she is like me, but I have my family. But I have to admit, she is pretty interesting!" two pairs of crimson eyes smirked as Yory left.

Time Gap:

"Stupid Mikan!" Yory mentally screamed.

Mikan had forgotten to wake her up and she was now late for class! Surely she'd get punished!

Yory made her way to class and saw a very unhappy Math teacher (Jin-Jin-sensei). "Your late Sakura Yory!" he yelled throwing a ruler at her, it hit Yory's face. She was capable to doge it but decided not to do so or she'd be thought undisciplined.

Yory sat in class, quite annoyed with Mikan, suddenly one of the students with Telekinesis used their alice to move the dustbin and throw it at Jin-Jin-sensei, since it was planned he thought Yory had threw it using her wind alice as revenge, he was encouraged in believing it because she gave him a cold expression and when the class accused her of doing it.

"You! Hold out your hands!" he yelled at her face, she did as told.

Jin-Jin then took out his metal ruler and gave her 20 slaps on each hand. Due to the extreme pressure and force, Yory's hand was red and bleeding.

The class expected her to scream in pain or start crying her eyes out but they didn't get the slightest cry out of her. Yory remained the same, no expression in her face, no emotion in her eyes and she was staring right at the angry teacher.

"You gonna cry yet?" he asked. Yory shook her head and pointed at her hands.

"So you're the tomboy type ei? But I doubt even a boy would cry if he had to endure the pain I gave you!" he barked.

"Um... sensei? Can I take Nee-san to the nurse room?" Mikan asked standing up, she was going to tell Jin-Jin-sensei that it was all her fault for she had forgotten to wake Yory up, but she was stopped by Yory who gave Mikan a warning glare.

The twins walked to the nurse room, Mikan asked her sister a bunch of questions but Yory ignored her, much to Mikan's dismay.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Mikan asked opening the door. The nurse came and bandaged Yory's hands in such a way that only her fingers were visible.

"Does it hurt? Mikan asked pocking Yory's bandaged hands.

Yory flinched and nodded.

"Then why didn't you show any pain at class?" Mikan pouted stupidly.

"Cause I didn't want to, besides learning judo and aikido made me stronger, there are also lessons to ignore pain." Yory replied.

"Oh, I forgot!" Mikan bit her tongue and pouted.

"Dummy." Yory said and walked off to class, by the time she reached class math period was already over!

Good for her!

On her way she met the same blonde who had saved Mikan at their first day at school.

"Yory-san, I just wanted to warn you, be careful, since you'll be targeted now." He said and walked off.

"Targeted? By whom? From where? And why?" Yory thought for awhile but decided to forget it.

LUNCH BREAK:

Yory was sitting on the Sakura tree behind the school, eating her bento. She was in a deep thought. "Why would we be targeted? We just arrived!" Yory thought worriedly. She had read something about being targeted from the outside world for having rare alices. They'd kidnap you and sell you off at high price at the Alice black-market. Yory was scared a teeny tiny bit due to the thought of seeing Mikan being sold there.

She was so busy thinking she failed to notice Mikan who was being bullied, again.

"Hey let go of me! Ouch!" Mikan yelled. Yory still couldn't hear.

Sumire punched Mikan on her face causing her to bleed. Drops of blood fell on the ground. Mikan shouted in pain. "Nee-san!"

Yory snapped back into reality, she jumped down from the tree, but before she hit the ground she vanished and appeared behind Mikan and her bullies. Yory was about to punch Sumire when she decided to use her alice.

Yory stepped back and closed her eyes, she concentrated on her fire alice, after all no one will notice cause there is a boy in the academy belonging to the royal blood who has the fire alice. She gave a smirk before burning everyone but Mikan. Yory gave one last smirk before using her wind alice to take Mikan and herself away.

"H… How could N…Natsume-sama d…. do t… this to us?" Sumire asked her friends as she passed out.

Yory appeared in the nurse room with Mikan.

"Nee-san! What you did just now could …" Mikan started. "Nope. That Hyyuga boy is going to be blamed, you'll see." She told her twin and walked off. "Hyyuga boy?" Mikan asked to herself confused by her twin's behavior lately.

MEANWHILE:

The news about Sumire and her friends' accident had spread; the whole school came to know of it and they believed that Natsume Hyyuga was the culprit because he had done something like that before.

"So cruel of Nee-san to pay him back after he had helped us." Mikan said to herself.

"You know I could have just let you get beaten up ya know." Yory's voice rang out.

"Kyaa!" Mikan screamed.

"What?" Yory's head popped out upside down from Mikan's balcony.

"Nee-san! you scared me half to death!" Mikan said.

"You were saying I was cruel?"

"Nee-san…"

"Mikan, I'd rather kill myself than see you getting beaten up. And you know we have to keep my alices hidden."

"I know that! But blaming all that on him, is…. Is…" Mikan couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Selfish? Rude? Ignorant?" Yory asked.

"…"

Yory gave a heavy sign.

"Where are you going?" Mikan asked. "To the principal and admit it was me." Yory replied.

"Nee-san! I was…" Mikan gasped.

"I was kidding!" Yory smirked at her victory. She then vanished into thin air.

Yory arrived at her dorm room and opened the window; a big bright moon hovered above her.

"A full moon night, just like the night Okaa-san and the others died." Yory said to herself.

FLASH BLACK

The 5 year old Yory and Mikan Sakura were walking hand in hand towards their home, they were both the same back then, and Yory was just like Mikan. But when the two kids arrived at their home everything changed.

Their house was burnt to ashes! Yory saw a bunch of people gathered next to the bodies of her parents, with out a word the twins disappeared.

They went to their caring aunt Sonomi, who was in Japan. She took care of both of them.

But something in Yory changed that day; she became cold as ice while Mikan became very terrified of thunder because it was the last thing she heard before Yory transported them. Lately Sonomi was also killed in a car accident and they were brought to the Gakuen Alice.

End of flash back

Yory closed her eyes in an attempt not to let her tears fall. But they did, through her closed eyes. How Yory hated blood sheds!

Suddenly the door of her room burst open and a man dressed in all black with a mask came in, he gave a smirk, then she was electrocuted. But she didn't lose consciousness instead she was tied up and blind folded. Yory was mad! She sensed that he had the death alice so she acted quickly. Using her water alice combined with wind she was able to freeze him.

Suddenly her blind was untied and Narumi-sensei along with other teachers and students arrived. They chased the kidnapper away.

Who was that? Yory thought


End file.
